Tales of The Multiverse Prologue
by Mega Man Model T 101
Summary: I made this prologue to help explain the backstory and setup of my Tales of the Multiverse fanfic, so give this a read first. And to explain, I have enforced a rule on myself to only include franchises that have had at least one or two games, even if Japanese only release. Rom hacks to include a franchise don't count, but an original character hack, then possibly.


Tales of the Multiverse

Prologue

"Where did it all begin?" a young woman's voice asked. On a large balcony a woman with extremely long, lush silverish hair, wearing a long white gown that went past her feet stood, gazing out unto the large sea of stars, her eyes a dazzling golden brown. "Quite some number of years ago. Although it's hard to discern exactly where this all truly started, what is known is what I've learned through old information, and personal experience. The Multiverse itself is a large and mysterious place, filled with wonders and a rich history it's nearly impossible to believe for sure. But if there's anything I've learned, much is possible. And even when individuals are born and raised in differing worlds, some of which completely different from each other they can't be related, their destinies can intertwine." she soon sighed as she began to walk into the room that led to the balcony, it was mostly dark as the lights were out, lit by only the stars and moon as she approach an elegant looking chair.

"It all started some several millennium ago. The Multiverse were aware of their neighboring worlds and dimensions, that it was easy for any one being to go from one world to the other. From as simple as spells, to special ancient gateways that linked two specific worlds, and artifacts and relics enabling travel. But as you might have grown to expect, a great calamity struck, the worlds divided. Many of the gods and godlike beings fought and waged war for supreme control. During the struggle, The Great Destructors were born. Creatures and beings of power that rivaled even that of the gods, and their soul purpose was to destroy the Multiverse, even if it meant their own destruction. Many of them were destroyed, few were imprisoned, banished to other plains of existence, impossible to escape from. Not the least of which is the demonic being, Hastur. Even with his body destroyed he still lived on, and only into a temporal nexus was he stopped, but his will was strong, capable to corrupt the souls of the living even from the Multiverse.

Despite this the war raged on, to the point of inner most struggles. But, few did not wish for war anymore, and while worlds were being sealed off, some of these beings fled into worlds and sealed themselves within. An example are the three goddesses whom blessed and gave life to the land of Hyrule, leaving behind the sacred relic, the Tri-Force in their wake. They wanted to be remembered for giving live, not death. However, even when worlds were sealed off and their gods within, the last vestiges of the war were fights and squabbles amongst themselves for supreme authority, which in turn led to the birth and creations of lands and life as well surprisingly. One such lands are the Isle of Alecrest, and the Isle of Lodoss, lands born in the blood of the gods, forged in the chaos and ravages of the battles. Spirits were called upon, which then lingered on in the land and even managed to slip through the barriers of the worlds and into others, creating birth to being such as Elves and Dwarves. The final baptism of the land ended with the two goddesses, Cardis, goddess of the destruction, and Marpha, goddess of Light, striking each other down.

But not all of the gods were killed via petty gambits and war, some of which settled down in new worlds and creating new ones, like Odin, in the world of Valhalla. Over time though, some of these remaining gods either simply withered away, or seemingly vanished without a trace. Some gods there were more than one of. And some, have entered a cycle of life and death. Rebirths as new humans, but their god side still residing within them, their souls living again and again. After a point in time within the Multiverse, "heroes" began to emerge. They may fight for different reasons, but in the end it's the same cause, defending those that can't defend themselves, protecting life itself. How a hero is born is a multitude of reasons, some are created, but most become heroes because of duty and honor. But often times, tragedy. What makes a hero isn't just strength, but temperance, courage, will, ingenuity, creativity, and sometimes, simply a will to survive. Even the unlikiest of people can be a great hero. Even if they themselves don't believe it. While many stories and tales were started, the true story of the Multiverse began to occur when the worlds began to open up to each other again.

It truly started with the event of Clash of Super Heroes, where Charles Xavier, leader of the X-Men, a mutant, got taken over by his dark side, and merged with the powers of another mutant named Magneto, turning him into the being named Onslaught. The even ripped open numerous dimensional gateways, making various worlds slip in to try and stop him. This led to the meeting of two particular heroes. Mega Man, a machine at first designed simply as an assistant robot, freely chose to have himself remade into a warrior robot for peace and justice. And Spider-Man, a young man who was fated to be given special abilities, and only through a tragedy he inadvertently created himself did he learn just why he had his powers. They had to fight in a dueling tournament, testing their skills and might against other heroes and even villains before they finally faced off against Onslaught. They succeeded in liberating Xavier and earning the gratitude of the X-Men, and made a partnership with each other. Fate conspired to bring them together again when a second event, New Age of Heroes ripped the boundaries even further. The two managed to meet up again on a strange island, and were this time joined by Jill Valentine, a member of S.T.A.R.S., a special police force team. She recounted current events of her world to them, making them begin to realize the full existence of the Multiverse, and more so once they managed to fight their way together to reach an inner chamber, where they were pitted against the source of the dimensional anomaly, A Destructor known as Abyss.

During their journey and the fight with Abyss Jill was granted abilities and feats she couldn't perform in her own world, and figured they'd fade as soon as she'd return. Once they had destroyed Abyss, the trio vowed to meet up again and join forces and try and figure out just what's behind the strange occurrences. Some time later, a new kind of dimension shift occurred. Two worlds merged into one space, putting new cities and locations onto the planet Earth. Spider-Man's earth to be precise, in the end the differences were almost minute, but it allowed him to discover one last dimensional rift which deposited Mega Man and Jill against their will, but they banded together to explore and discover the source of what was going on. In their travels they eventually found a large gateway, one of the ancient means to travel between worlds, and it was active, allowing them to enter the land of Hyrule, and join forces with an adventurer from the world, named Link. The group traveled together and after returning to Spider-Man's world, they ventured onto a mysterious cargo vessel headed for a city called Gotham.

The ship was a munitions shipment, and after busting the gang involved they were intercepted by the city's guardian, The Dark Knight, Batman. A semi uneasy partnership at first, but they collaborated on enhancing equipment and making dimensional sensors and trackers, which allowed them to pinpoint another gateway, leading them back to New York, which in turn put them into a world with an alternate future. It wasn't the Savage Land they had heard about from the X-Men, as they found the whole world had been changed, a different climate, lush jungles, and the ancient Dinosaurs roamed the land again. They knew it was a different world when they found "The City in the Sea" formally know was New York. Along their journey they met up with an Old Blood Mechanic, and an Ambassador, they joined up with them and shared tales, and needless to say they were all very curious of this strange world anomalies and made it a priority to look for what ever information they could find.

But where do I fit into all of this you maybe asking? Well, my story started back in Peru, when I was only fifteen years old, in 1926. Hastur, had formed a connection with my world, and in turn, actually managed to manipulate my body before I was given birth. I was born with his demonic blood. A cult serving under him, abducted me and were going to sacrifice me to him, but I was rescued by an archeologist named Earnest Evans, and we both managed to stop Hastur from entering our world. The incident triggered something within me, and when the cult was going to try and revive Hastur again in 1928, magic awakened within me. I was only seventeen at the time, and it was then I met a young woman whom Hastur had also tampered with, a woman named Restiana. She...sadly perished when I failed to stop the ritual, which transformed her body into a vessel for Hastur to use. Despite my victory and preventing him from being fully revived, and in turn smashing the cult completely, Hastur still lived. My part in this story began three years later. I was only 20 years old. It was during their journey that it all truly started..." the woman said as she gazed off into the distance.

-In another world, location, some number of years in the past-

The sky was bleak and dark, clouds were barely visible and obscured the stars, the moon shined through slightly but only through the thinner parts of the clouds as they'd pass by. Rain fell and struck the trees and blades of grass, soaking the soil. Moist, loud splashing steps could be heard as a young woman was running through the forest. Panting a little as she went, she had semi long green hair, and was a little unkempt and spiky. She had a long band tied around her head, and it was composed alternating red and white point pattern, the length of the band went down a good ways, almost to her feet with both ends dangling freely. She wore a dark blue shirt, a mini white jacket where the sleeves came to her elbows and was a little baggy, a red pendant around her neck, her forearms adorned with golden gauntlets engraved with various markings, a blue belt, a white skirt that went to a quarter of her thighs, knee high white socks, and blue knee high boots. Her pace was incredibly swift and athletic, but she seemed lost and confused. She could see lights in the distance, that similar to a city severing as her only guidance and landmark. Once she exited out of the forest and was running into the city limits, there was a metallic clank as an armored foot slammed down in the distance behind her, a large figure in armor just barely seeing her vanish into the night. Not uttering a word it turned and began to head off in another direction.

She eventually came to an open warehouse, stepping inside she held her breath as she looked around, and didn't sense any danger and no one was around. Sighing she closed the door and secured it to make sure no one could sneak in on her, and after a few steps she collapsed from exhaustion, laying on the floor in heap as she panted a little before passing out. Time sped by as she slept, and soon awoke early in the morning, hearing the bustling of the city outside.

"Ugh...next time try and pass out on a mattress..." she moaned to herself as she slowly got to her feet, feeling incredibly stiff. Heading to the door she opened it faintly and peaked out, no one was around to see her depart it seemed so she went out and did her best to act casual. The area seemed a tad familiar but yet different. "Hmmm...where am I exactly?" she continued on her way before she heard whirring and buzzing of automobile tools among other noises coming from nearby. Getting closer she came to an open building and saw it's sign. The Last Chance Garage.

"Not the most welcoming of names," she mused to herself, but being curious she began to head inside. "Hello?" she called as she looked around, seeing cars and bikes around, all either in need of repair or to be picked up among tire racks, tool shelves and such that was the usual custom for an auto repair shop. She got the attention of another young woman, with brownish red hair a little longer than shoulders, had blue eyes, wore a long sleeve blue button up shirt, which had a little rolled up, dark pants and knee high brown sorta cowgirl style boots. She got up from the car she was working on, and despite being a mechanic she knew how to keep herself and the place clean, if not spotless, save for the stains on the floor that couldn't be helped. She seemed a little older than she was.

"Well, I don't believe I ever saw you before, I don't think I'd forget anyone as distinctive as you," she commented as she approached. "Need a tow job or is it around the corner or something?"

"Actually I'd just like some sort of clue where I am. I'm frankly a fair bit lost," the younger woman replied. The woman stared at her for a moment, as if trying to discern something but didn't seem to be able to.

"Pretty lost? Well, you're in the city of Chicago if that helps at all," the older woman replied.

"Chicago?" the younger one asked before she backed up a tad, putting her hand on the side of the wall as she leaned and peered out, glancing around, then turned her attention back inside. "Sure seems a lot different than when I was here last...if that can be even possible." The older woman turned her head to the side faintly as she raised a brow, but then started to approach.

"May I have a slight look at your stuff? Nothing major, just...a look," she requested. There was a brief pause, but to keep the trust of both the younger one held out an arm for her, and then began to examine the gauntlet. "...I may not be an expert, but...this isn't fake gold or some punk costume jewelry. These look like genuine artifacts." she stared in shock for a moment before looking up.

"Just WHO are you?" she asked.

"...my name is Annet Myer, born in Peru, 1911," she replied, and with that the woman released her arm in such a way, if it was just the gauntlet she was holding, it'd have crashed to the floor.

"1911?" she asked, to which Annet nodded. "You aren't joking." to which Annet nodded again.

"I take it I'm supposed to look old, and wrinkled?" Annet asked as the woman backed up and sat on the rear bumper of a car.

"That and possibly dead. Aren't you...what? Supposed to be...about eighty five?" she asked.

"Actually I'm twenty," Annet replied. "In any case...who might you be?"

"I'm Charlene Davidson, I'm the owner of this shop," she replied. "But you can call me Charley."

"I think I'll call you Charlene. Charley sounds too boyish," Annet stated.

"If you insist," Charley replied. "And I thought mice from mars was the weirdest thing to happen to me."

"Ummmm...what?" Annet asked.

"You'll see. If you stick around," Charley replied.

"Hmm...I appreciate the offer but it may not be safe exactly," Annet said.

"Now why is that?" Charley asked as she crossed her arms.

"I somehow get the feeling I'm being followed, and I don't want to cause anyone trouble," Annet replied.

"We maybe able to help you if that's the case," Charley said.

"Safety in numbers, but I've been able to fend for myself so far, but if I do honestly need help I'll know where to find you," Annet replied as she left. Charley got up and watched her go down the streets and eventually vanish from sight. She figured she'd keep an ear open in case anything started to happen and she could then act and come to her aid. A bit of time had passed as Annet was now sitting on a bench near the edge of town, trying to collect her thoughts.

"The 1990s...what a jump," Annet mused to herself, as a lot had changed over the past 80 years. "Well...it's nice to see we won the war, obviously. But why do I not feel at ease? And why do I still feel like I'm being...stalked? People honestly can't still be searching for me...can they?" before she could contemplate much further she heard a "pssst" sound a few times, and glanced around a bit before she realized it came from her left, and saw someone motion from behind a distant tree.

"Come over here, I need to talk to you! Please!" a young girl's voice called in a loud whisper, sounding a bit desperate. Annet was prepared on the off chance it was a trap and approached, and as she got closer she felt some sort of magical energy, but was different from her own. Once close enough a young girl, around the age of sixteen or seventeen poked out from around three. Her appearance surprised Annet a bit, as it was fairly unique as her own. Short blue hair, vivid red eyes, a long blue dress of sorts that went to her thighs and had white frills at the bottom, long baggy white sleeves, white caller, a long red ribbon came from under the caller, and went past her chest, and was tied around the middle by a blue pendant. She had black leggings, as well as knee high brown boots that laced up in the front. She looked like some sort of old fashioned school girl.

"And who might you be?" Annet asked.

"I...my name is Carrie. I'm sorry if I may sound strange but, I'm honestly lost and...well, you look like you don't belong here either," she replied.

"That makes two of us that are displaced. When are you from exactly?" Annet asked.

"1857 was the current year I was from," Carrie replied.

"No wonder your clothing looks so different from my own as well. In a sense you're lucky, you missed the second world war," Annet commented. "I think I best take you back to Charlene's place, the safety in numbers bit isn't looking so bad right now." she motioned for Carrie to follow but then they heard metallic clanks coming from behind Annet, making them look over in shock. Their eyes went wide when they saw a surprising sight, a tall, machine of sorts was walking towards them, armed with a futuristic weapon. It was composed of a humanoid build, with large armor protection, composed of black and gray color scheme. Black head, but gray facial area with green glowing eyes, black stomach and thigh and upper arm regions, gray shoulder pads, chest area, forearms and hands, shins and feet. It carried some sort of bronze looking rifle.

"Annet Myer, Carrie Fernandez, come with me," it ordered.

"H...how did it..." Carrie tried to speak but Annet put an arm around her and began to run into the forest with her.

"No time, RUN!" she exclaimed as she ran as fast as she could, a laser blast clipping the tree bark and missing them. "It's impossible but...something or someone is actually after m...us! But I don't understand how!"

"But we can't just let that thing run around free, we have to stop it!" Carrie stated.

"Did you not get a good look at it? I have no idea how...durable that thing is," Annet replied.

"We have to try at least try," Carrie retorted as she held up a hand, and Annet saw her beginning to form energy in it, and it was making a glowing sphere that was growing larger and larger.

"You make a good point, there's only one so far and we gotta keep it from going back to call others," Annet said as she let Annet go as they stopped at the edge of a shallow pond, turning on her foot as Carrie turned and released the orb, making it zoom through the air and striking the advancing robot with a *PWHOOM* making it lurch back briefly before quickly aiming it's rifle and taking a retaliation shot, firing a green beam that struck Carrie in her chest, causing her to yelp as she flew backwards briefly and landed in the water. "Carrie! Why you..." Annet growled as she ducked down and made a mad sprint towards the robot, her gauntlets glowing, making a sword appear in her hands as she stopped and firmly swiped at the robot, slicing partially through it's thick armor before it clubbed her upside the head with the butt of it's rifle.

"Resistance is futile, you must come with me," it stated.

"Fat...chance bolt for brains," Annet groaned as she built energy in her palms, and did a quick roll to the side when the robot tried to shoot her with the same blast it used on Carrie, only to miss, and give Annet a chance to fire a fiery orb at the robot when she landed, and made a huge explosion upon impact with a quick flash. The instant it cleared there was nothing left of the robot as it seemed to quickly disintegrate. "Cheap hardware." her sword vanished as she hurried to the pond, stepping into it as she reached down and picked up Carrie, looking where the blast hit, only to see there was no real wound, and Carrie was alive but out cold.

"No wound even though she took a direct hit...and yet she's out like a light...it must have been a stunner of some kind. I should get you back to Charlene and see if she can help...uh?" Annet's attention turned towards a strange glow below her, and to her surprise the pond's water was beginning to shimmer and glow various colors, beginning to go opaque and obscure her feet. "...I think I better get...ah!" she gasped when she tried to turn and run, only to find her feet didn't move.

"What in...ahhuh! I can't move my feet!" she gasped and grunted as she tried to raise, pivot and tilt her legs to get them out of the water but they seemed to be held by some unnatural force. Before long her legs suddenly began to sink into the water, faster and faster before she straight up plunged down into it. "UWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her scream persisted despite vanishing beneath the water's surface, until it faded into a quietly vanishing echo as the water returned to it's normal color.

Prologue End


End file.
